Looking at me
by Dark-silent-Deadly-waters
Summary: Kid wonders why Stein Looks at him the way he does. Stein Makes his motives Clear. SteinXKid


Author Note: I Haven't written Fanfiction in years, But I am a horrible insomniac with a passion for SteinXKid. This was written in the wee hours of the morning after a sleepless night it took me fourty minutes to write before my english class. Enjoy. 

Kid could not fathom why Stein looked at him the way he did. Those green eyes trailed his form, studying it like a work of art, and this frightened him. A work of art to stein was cutting open a kangaroo fetus and displaying its undeveloped organs for a full class room.

He could not understand why stein would want to look at something so disgusting. He wasn't perfect. Those distinctive stripes in his hair were incomplete, off center, and would never go away, and sometimes he forgot to fold the toilet paper on the wrong side.

For a moment he watched him, watching him. Their eyes met and although nothing was said something was felt. Kid tapped his pencil on the top of his desk, he left little dots on the wood. He flipped his pencil, erasing the imperfection. His yellow eyes tilted up towards stein again.

He jumped.

Stein had a look about him that spoke dangerous words. It was far to pleasant for the doctor whom had been known to try and dissect a student or two.

He then uttered words.

"Class is over for today. There's homework... page six... read it" Kid began to gather his things. Liz and Patti were up in a matter of moments. Some student raised his hand in the back,

"Read up to what?"

"I don't care." Stein waved them off, lazily spinning in his wheelie office chair.

The students were used to Steins careless ways of teaching, he always had an air about him that he would rather be doing something else. Kid put his backpack over his shoulder

"Except you Kid. I need to talk to you for a moment."

Liz and Patti gave kid a strange Look, Of Liz's face was concern and Patti smiled seeming to give the insane doctor to much credit. "we'll be in the cafeteria, Kid" Patti lead her sister away.

This was it. he was alone with the insane doctor. The boys mind was racing, trying to comprehend what the man would want. his left hand reached over grabbing the one sided backpack strap on his left side.

Stein studied this.

It was one of the ways kid closed himself to uncomfortable situations.

He studied those eyes.

Kids eyes shifted to the door back to the professer.

"Kid. I wanted to talk to you about your grade"

Kids heart dropped miles. his face paled.

"it has dropped several points from you last test..."

His whole world was crashing down. His father would throw him from the house, earth quakes would destroy towns, plagues would descend on the citizens of death city fires would burn in the-

"Kid."

He Cooley tried again.

"It's fine. They were just common mistakes. I tested harder then usual..." He looked through the folder trying to pull it out. He glanced up seeing how pale the boy had become over all of this.

". . did I forget to fold the paper symmetrically? did you take points away for that!" He asked with a wild urgency

Stein carefully handed him the paper. Kid inspected it and it was as he had folded it. Perfect. he reasonably calmed down after this.

Suddenly something went off in his head. He looked at Stein suddenly realizing...

"You didn't keep me here to talk about my grade...Did you."

He narrowed those wild yellow eyes as he placed his paper in a folder and laid it gently in his bag.

Stein slowly grinned.

"Of course not. What a smart boy you are." He said this calmly. To calmly.

"I need to go." Kid eyed the open door.

Stein rose from his chair and slowly approached him. "Before you do..." His rough hand reached to kids cheek, it didn't have to go very far. the man easily toward over everyone in the school.

Kid blushed, feeling his porcelain cheeks redden and was upset that he could not hide it. He leaned up closing his eyes.

Stein stood there, studying once more. His face was beautiful, Incredibly sweet when the boy, whom tried to show off how much of an adult he wanted to be, acted like the kid that he was. Unknowing and innocent.

Stein kissed him gently, The boy shivered, and tried his best to hide it but Stein knew.

The man broke the kiss first. Always leave them wanting more. Kid slowly opened his eyes, a shred of disappointment in them. The Boy recomposed himself.

"Kid, I will see you after school then?"

There was a moment of silence.

"You will doctor Stein."

Stein grinned in reply, having one last look at the boy's backside before he hurried out of the class room.


End file.
